familienefandomcom-20200213-history
Casa Di Salucci: Edens hage
Casa di Salucci: Edens hage/De falne englers Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch’intrate (Abandon every hope, you who enter here.) Dantes Inferno” Dante Alighieri De samme ord som Dante forteller om som velkomst hilsen over helvetes porter står også “tagget” i rød skrift over inngangen til Casa di Salucci. Det er nok noe i hvor godt ordene resonerer med hva du finner innenfor som gjorde at “taggen” aldri ble fjernet. Casa di Salucci er et slags Las Vegas for almuen i Firenze. Det ligger i den mer lugubre delen av byen i “territoriet” til familien D’Angelis som familien Salucci er vasall til. Som et hus for forlystelse og underholdning er det blitt sakte men sikkert byggd opp de siste ti årene fra Salucci familiens residens til den syndefulle prakt det kan tilby i dag. Mye av grunnen til denne transformasjonen er all gjelden familien hadde tidligere, av nødvendighet ble da hele eiendommen omgjort til det syndens hus det er i dag. Fra dets plasering langs Plaza di Salucci utståler eiendommen historie fra en svunnen ' ' tid som et forhenværende geistlig hus med sine mange utsmykning av engler og andre religiøse symboler. De mange fløyer utgjør en formelig labyrint av syndige bedrifter satt i et dekke av hellig symbolikk. Fra tavernaen til horehuset, fra gamblinghaller til en resturant for de privilegerte i takhagene. Dens sentrale borggård har blitt omgjort til en scene for folkeopra. Det hele er toppet av de mange tårn å spir som skyter opp mot himmelen å setter mange av byens kirker i skam med sin prakt. Det største tårnet rommer enda det som er igjen av Salucci familien i de øvre etager. Under familiens “penthouse” er en etage dedikert til de residente horenes pensjonat som går under navnet “himmelen”(horene kommer til himmelen etter alle sine gode gjerninger). De øvrige småtårnene er bopel for de mange overhodene for de forskjellige bedriftene som driftes på eiendommen. Auraen Casa di Salucci utstråler er alle former for forlystelse og synd tilgjengelig under et tak. For de som liker stedet går det under navnet “Edens hage”, for de som hater det er det mest populære til navnet “De falne englers hus”. De tok til seg dette til navnet så horene kalles nå de “falne engler” og de bærer alle englevinge tatoveringer på sin rygg. Residenter ved Casa di Salucci Casa di Salucci glimmrer med mange gode folk som drifter sine yrker under dets tak. Maktstrukturen mellom disse er relativt flat og alle er en del av hva som gjør Edens hage til en suksess. Dr. Carlotta Moretti (Trine Eiane) Doktor Carlotta Moretti har bopel i et av eiendomens mange tårn å sørger for at til å med de som blir “håndtert” for overtramp i Edens hage får den hjelpen de trenger før de blir kastet på dør (med en legeregning selvsagt). Hun sørger for god helse blandt de residente horene. Hennes daglige drifts kontorer holder av naturlige årsaker til i et annet lokale i byens bedre områder Clemente Rosso (Jens Omland) Clemente Rosso er både Casa’en og D’Angelis sin “regnskapsfører” og gamblingansvarlig. Om det skyldes penger er dette mannen som vet hvem og hvor mye. Han drifter også Edens hage sitt gamblinghus, en egen fløy på flere etager hvor hans folk har pengespill i alle klasser hvor de øverste nivåer er unnet de privilegerte. Hans bopel er tårnet over denne fløyen som rommer hans egne gemakker og alle verdipapirer han er i besittelse av Javier Giovannuez (Asbjørn Andvig) Javier Giovannuez er Edens hages beskytter og ypperste vokter. Han er ansvarlig for sikkerheten og utøveren av “disiplinære” handlinger mot overtramp. Det skal også sies at han er det fjeset folk møter “nede på gulvet” og som det er lurt å holde seg på godfot med. Arret som ligger over hans øye vitner om Don D’Angelis disiplinering av ham en gang i tiden som bare har ført til at han tar sine egne disiplinære utførelser veldig seriøst. Hans mor som er en gammel pensjonert kurtisan drifter “Himmelen” (horenes pensjonat) og står også for en del av opplæringen av de “Falne engler”. Bopel har han i sitt eget tårn ut mot plazaen foran eiendommen. Folk har for vane å gå en god omvei i radius av hans tårn (på gateplan utenfor) fordi mange gjester har en tendens til å “dette” ut av hans tårn. Arcangelo D’Angelis (Angelica) Kastratsangeren (popstjernen) Arcangelo D’Angelis som også er Don D’Angelis sønn har egentlig ikke fast bopel på eiendommen, men frekventerer Edens hage så mye at han er gitt sitt eget rom i toppen av det store tårnet hvor Salucciene holder residens. Det går rykter om at dette rommet er kalt “Den syvende himmel” og dets takmalerier av engeler på skyer på en blå himmel er et mesterverk å legge sitt skue på. I de tidlige timer av morgenen sies det om man er heldig at man kan høre hans himmelske stemme fare med vinden over byen når Arcangelo åpner de store viduene på sitt rom og setter seg ned ved sitt flygel (englen synger i de falne englers hus....). Selv om det folkelige operascenen på Casa di Salucci er under hans evne og ry går det rykter om at man en sjelden gang kan få med seg en av hans fabelaktige stykker når han feier de “vanlige” utøverene av scenen og gleder alle tilfeldige tilstede med en sjelden opplevelse. I Edens hage er Erkeengelen umåtelig populær og det er mange som frekventerer kun for å få et glimt av sitt idol. Arcangelo er formelig Casa di Salucci sin maskot. Erkeenglen vandrer i Edens hage å sprer sin glans over den, men om denne erkengelen er fallen er en helt annen sak. Valeria Salucci (Ranja Røste) Valeria Salucci er en av de to gjenlevende av familien. I form av sitt yrke som “fixer” for familien D’Angelis holder hun også sterk kustus på hva som utføres av heftig “dealing” av suspekte stoffer i Edens hage. Hennes tiljengelighet av disse suspekte substanser i alle former gir henne mye makt i De falne englers hus å sies å være den som virkelig kan få deg til å føle at du er i himmelen. Som hun selv sier det “det kan da ikke finnes noe bedre sted å oppleve noe så himmelsk som stjernestøv en i Edens hage..”. Hennes mer “direkte” metoder har også gitt rykter om et rom i katakombene under edens hage hvor raslingen av kjettinger setter frykt i den stauteste mann. Valeria deler residens med sin bror i det store tårnet og er som sin bror ikke ukjent for å holde en av de mange privligerte festene der oppe. Silvio Salucci (Martin Øslie Lindelien) Silvio Salucci er den eldste av søsknene i familien å familiens arving. Han styrer huset med en veldig flat struktur og mener at hans jobb er å få riktig persjon i riktig stilling. Han er meget godt informert om allt som skjer både i Casa di Salucci og Firenze generelt. Han har en finger med i spillet i de fleste saker, men evner også å se at ingen mestrer allt og setter dermed høy pris på profesjonelle han samarbeider med. Det sies at andre samler penger i Edens hage der Silvio samler på folks synder. Han er en kunst og musikk elsker som er lett å komme overens med samme hvem du er, men folk kan være litt betenkt i frykten for hvem av deres synder han har kjennskap til. Han er en stor pådriver av folkeopraen i Edens hage å er et kjent fjes for alle som frekventerer Casa di Salucci. Ps: et verktøy for improvisasjon Tanken bak Edens hage er å skape en arena som har med mange spillere å gjøre som kan brukes som verktøy for din egen improvisasjon rundt historier du skaper om din egen karakter. Om du bare har lyst å ha et sted der du var på en fyllekule eller du tapte/vant penger i gambling eller f,eks er blitt forelsket i en kusrtisan. Edens hage er ment som et ganske nøytralt sted selv om det er driftet av D’Angelis familien. Du kan lage et plot med en av oss om du ønsker det, men det kan like så gjærne bare være “Jeg var innom Edens hage i går med en kamerat. X skjedde.” Så har folk et sted med felles referanse for små å store fortellinger de opplevde på byen. Det behøver ikke å ha noe med oss som bor der å gjøre. Bruk det som et verktøy og ha en sinnsykt bra laiv!!!